ABOUT LOVE
by Nana Lee Jeno
Summary: Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang seseorang yang memiliki rasa saling suka dan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Namun tentang bagaimana bisa saling percaya, saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, saling mengerti, saling setia, saling memberi rasa nyaman dan saling menghargai serta saling menyayangi. RenNo/NoRen


**ABOUT LOVE**

 **SUMMARY:**

Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang seseorang yang memiliki rasa saling suka dan ketertarikan satu sama lain

Namun tentang bagaimana bisa saling percaya, saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, saling mengerti, saling setia, saling memberi rasa nyaman dan saling menghargai serta saling menyayangi

 **CAST:**

Lee Jeno

Huang Renjun

And other

 **WARNING:**

Cerita pasaran, alur membosankan, pair tidak sesuai

One shot

Bahasa kaku dan sulit dicerna

Mengandung unsur BL alias Yaoi

Hope You Guys Like It!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta..._

 _Seperti apakah ia?_

 _Apakah seperti kisah Romeo and Julliete? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? Ataukah Beauty and The Beast?_

 _Mengapa semua membicarakan tentang cinta?_

 _Cinta tak selamanya berakhir bahagia, namun juga tak harus menyedihkan_

 _Cinta bukan hanya ada tawa dan tangis dalam kisahnya, namun juga ada pertengkaran dan rindu sebagai pelengkapnya_

Seorang pemuda manis tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan perasaan jengkel dan malas karena pemandangan di depannya.

Lee Jeno, pemuda manis itu sesekali mendumal dengan tingkah kedua sahabat dan kekasih mereka. Karena, oh ayolah! Apa kedua sahabatnya itu gila? Anggap saja begitu. Kedua sahabatnya itu sedang berebut perhatian dari sang kekasih yang sialnya kekasih sahabatnya itu orang yang sama. Perlu di tekankan, MEREKA BERSAHABAT. Namun mereka rela berbagi kekasih satu sama lain. Meski sedikit gila dan menjengkelkan baginya, namun setidaknya ia bersyukur karena persahabatan mereka tidak rusak.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Mark Lee sang pangeran sekolah? Siswa populer dan tampan pindahan dari Kanada yang kaya. Si ranking 1 paralel tingkat 2. Ketua OSIS dan klub bulutangkis. Si _foreign swagger_ yang keren. Siapa yang takkan jatuh hati padanya? Dari sekian banyaknya murid sekolah ini, Lee Donghyuck dan Na Jaemin sahabatnyalah yang beruntung mendapatkan hati sang pangeran.

"Ya! Berhenti memonopoli Mark sunbae sendirian, Dongdong.." bentak Jaemin kesal

"Diamlah, Nana! Sunbae, say aa.." acuh Donghyuck tetap menyuapi Mark

"Mark sunbae, harusnya kau makan dari suapanku kali ini" rajuk Jaemin pada Mark

"Aish, kau ini menganggu sekali sih" dumel Donghyuck

Mark hanya diam pasrah saja dengan tingkah kedua kekasihnya ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Jeno mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Tidak tahukah kedua sahabatnya ini jika sekarang mereka jadi pusat perhatian? Pikirnya.

Saking asyiknya acuh pada keadaan, hingga Jeno tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Donghyuck, Jaemin. Hentikan! Kalian tidak malu menjadi pusat perhatian?" tegur orang tersebut

Untuk sementara, Jeno menolehkan kepalanya melihat orang itu.

Huang Renjun. Si anak polos dan tampan –kata para murid lain- pindahan dari China yang misterius. Sama seperti Mark, ia anak dari keluarga kaya dan populer. Si ranking 1 paralel tingkat 1, saingan Jeno –Jeno ranking 2. Wakil ketua OSIS dan klub dance. Berbeda dengan Mark, ia anak yang ramah, santai dan tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang meski dalam keadaan genting sekalipun. Dan yang Jeno herankan, anak itu selalu menempelinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku 'kan?" sindir Mark

Renjun mengenduskan nafasnya. Yang benar saja ia iri, apa enaknya punya dua kekasih yang berisik? Pikir Renjun.

"Aku tahu menjadi pusat perhatian itu menyebalkan, maka dari itu aku duduk disini. Tak apa 'kan?" ujar Renjun

Jeno hanya acuh saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan presentasimu tadi? Maaf aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena ada rapat OSIS dadakan" tanya Renjun

"Baik. Dan tidak masalah kau tak melihatnya, aku malah bersyukur. Setidaknya aku tidak mendapat pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh darimu" jawab Jeno cuek

Renjun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jeno. Karena ya, mereka bersaing sehingga wajar Jeno berbicara seperti itu. Presentasi akan berubah menjadi debat jika mereka sudah saling melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena takut aku balas dendam atau kau takut tak bisa menjawabnya?" goda Renjun sedikit mengejek

"Terserah apa pendapatmu, Huang" sinis Jeno

Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir, anak semanis Jeno bisa sedingin ini? Namun, karena itulah ia jadi ingin dekat dan selalu bersama anak ini.

Jam sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Jeno dan Renjun masih menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah. Perlu di ingatkan, Renjun selalu menempeli Jeno akhir-akhir ini dan kebetulan juga rumah mereka berada di kompleks yang sama.

"Hei, dimana jasmu? Ini sudah larut dan udara dingin di malam hari tidak baik" tegur Renjun saat melihat Jeno tak memakai jasnya

"Aku sedang malas memakainya" jawab Jeno acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya

Renjun mendengus sebentar kemudian melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Jeno. Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada jas Renjun dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

"Setidaknya jangan mati konyol disini" sindir Renjun

Jeno hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebal dan memakai jas Renjun dengan benar.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing-masing dengan tenang. Benar-benar tenang karena mereka tak saling berbicara atau saling ejek seperti biasa.

Saat akan berpisah di persimpangan, Jeno menyodorkan jas Renjun pada sang pemilik saat akan berbelok ke kiri –arah rumahnya.

"Aku sudah punya jasku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkannya" ujar Jeno

"Ya ya, tidak perlu sungkan jika kau memang butuh bantuanku" balas Renjun

Renjun sudah tidak kaget dengan cara bicara Jeno padanya. Ia lihat anak itu berjalan lurus menuju rumahnya. Dirasa tubuh Jeno sudah tak terjangkau dari pandangannya, ia juga meneruskan perjalannya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu aneh dan tak terduga_

 _Kita takkan tahu kapan kita akan jatuh cinta dan kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta_

 _Saat kita merasakannya, kita akan berusaha menyangkalnya_

 _Namun juga akan dibuat bahagia di waktu yang sama_

Hari ini hari minggu, dan ini juga masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas. Jeno sudah bersiap untuk berolahraga, entah itu lari pagi atau sekedar bersepeda santai menuju taman dekat kompleks.

Saat baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Renjun di depan pagar rumahnya bersama sepeda fixienya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Cepat ambil sepedamu sebelum matahari semakin tinggi" ajak Renjun

Jeno mendengus sebal sebelum bergegas mengambil sepeda fixienya juga. Untuk sehari saja, tidak bisakah ia terpisah dari Renjun? Batinnya.

Setelah puas bersepeda, Jeno dan Renjun memilih untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon. Mereka menikmati udara pagi yang masih sejuk itu.

"Hari ini sungguh indah.." ujar Renjun membuka pembicaraan

"Ya, dan akan semakin indah jika tak ada kau disini" balas Jeno sinis

"Hei, kau ini mengapa sensitif dan sinis sekali padaku? Apa hanya karena kita ini rival?" tanya Renjun heran

"Ada apa? Kau tak menyukainya?" bentak Jeno kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan

Renjun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya. Padahal, jika Jeno sedang bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain dia sangat baik dan ramah. Tapi, mengapa anak ini begitu sinis padanya? Pikirnya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Renjun

Jeno menatap Renjun sebentar.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya belum" jawab Jeno

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" tanya Renjun lagi

Pandangan Jeno menatap lurus ke depan.

"Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang seseorang yang memiliki rasa saling suka dan ketertarikan satu sama lain. Namun, tentang bagaimana bisa saling percaya, saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi, saling mengerti, saling setia, saling memberi rasa nyaman dan saling menghargai serta saling menyayangi. Cinta bukanlah sebuah kisah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia, namun juga tak harus berakhir menyedihkan. Dan yang paling penting, cinta itu bukan seperti kisah Mark sunbae dan dua sahabat bodohku itu" jelas Jeno

Renjun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jeno. Ia benar, cinta bukan hanya tentang rasa suka dan ketertarikan, namun juga bagaimana agar cinta itu tetap terjaga dan berjalan.

"Kau sendiri, apa opinimu tentang cinta?" tanya Jeno sambil menatap Renjun

Sejenak Renjun menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang langit.

"Cinta bagiku adalah bagaimana cara kau memberi dan menerima. Bagaimana kau bisa memberi ia kenyamanan, ketenangan, kepercayaan, kesetiaan, waktu, kesempatan, pengertian, pengorbanan, perlindungan, kasih sayang dan cinta. Bagaimana kau bisa menerima segala kekurangannya, segala tingkah lakunya, segala keputusannya dan bagaimanapun kondisi dan situasinya. Terkadang, meski kita sudah mempunyai kekasih ia juga punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa kita. Manusia memang tak ada yang sempurna, namun manusia itu punya keegoisan yang terkadang harus terpenuhi" terang Renjun

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang?" tanya Jeno

Renjun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jeno. Ia tatap mata indah itu dalam, mata indah yang ingin selalu ia lihat. Dan pandangan mereka beradu cukup lama.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia ditatap seseorang sedalam dan selama ini. Dapat Jeno lihat di dalam mata Renjun ada sebuah kilatan perasaan yang entah apa itu. Dan Jeno juga dapat merasakan jantunganya berdetak dengan kencang dan ada perasaan yang hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya melalui tatapan Renjun.

"Kau akan mengetahui hal itu jika saatnya tiba" jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum

Jeno mendenguskan nafasnya sebal dan mendeathglare Renjun. Anak itu, beraninya ia sudah menatap matanya selama dan sedalam tadi serta berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya, ia malah menjawabnya dengan jawaban sok misterius seperti tadi.

Sejenak, ia pegang dada sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah situlah ia merasakan sebuah debaran aneh namun menyenangkan dan hangat saat Renjun menatapnya intens.

" _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"_ batin Jeno

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu berganti menjadi minggu. Minggu demi minggu berlalu menjadi bulan. Dan sudah genap 3 bulan lamanya Renjun selalu menempeli Jeno. Jika biasanya rival akan berusaha menajuhi saingannya, namun tidak bagi mereka yang malah menjadi semakin dekat –meski sebenarnya masih suka bertengkar dan hanya Renjun yang berusaha untuk dekat- sehingga tampak aneh di depan teman-temannya. Jeno sendiripun sudah mulai terbiasa –bahkan merasa nyaman- saat Renjun ada disisinya.

"Anak-anak, sebelum pelajaran berakhir aku ingin memberi kalian tugas kelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang dan tentukan sendiri siapa partner kalian" ujar sang guru

"Yoon ssaem, aku satu kelompok dengan Jeno" ujar Renjun cepat

"Baiklah, Huang Renjun. Kau satu kelompok dengan Lee Jeno" jawab sang guru

"Ya! Ssaem, bagaimana bisa ssaenim memperbolehkan mereka dalam satu kelompok? Itu tidak adil!" protes Yoojung

"Iya, ssaem. Mana bisa ssaenim menjadikan si ranking 1 dan 2 dalam satu kelompok? Bagaimana dengan kami yang tidak terlalu pintar?" tambah Saeron

"Aku tidak akan menentukan siapa akan berkelompok dengan siapa, tapi jika ada yang sudah menemukan pasangannya boleh memberitahuku. Sekian pelajaran hari ini dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya" ujar Yoon ssaem kemudian meninggalkan kelas

"Selamat, tuan Huang. Kau sudah menimbulkan perang dunia" sindir Jeno

"Terimakasih, nona Lee" jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum jahil

Jeno mendumal tidak jelas, ia membereskan bukunya bersiap untuk pulang. Waktu pulang sekolah adalah waktu favorit kedua Jeno. Entah mengapa ia jadi menyukainya, karena pulang sekolah ia bisa menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Renjun tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Dan entah sejak kapan pula ia jadi menyukai momen tersebut.

"Hei, tuan putri. Cepatlah sedikit!" suruh Renjun yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas

Dan sekali lagi, Jeno kembali mendumal. Renjun itu, apakah dia gila atau buta? Sudah jelas dia laki-laki masih dipanggil nona dan tuan putri? Apa mau anak itu? Dumalnya.

Hari sudah semakin larut, namun Jeno dan Renjun masih berada di depan halte. Mereka masih menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka pulang dan itu sudah bis terakhir.

Saat bis terakhir datang, mereka segera masuk. Sudah tidak ada bangku yang kosong, hingga mereka harus berdiri. Karena ini bis terakhir, mereka mau tak mau harus berdesakkan di dalam bis.

" _Tidak apa-apa, toh hanya 15 menit"_ batin mereka

Bukannya semakin berkurang, kondisi bis tersebut malah semakin ramai. Jeno yang berada di depan Renjun terus saja terdorong karena tubuh Renjun yang semakin menempel padannya.

"Hei, Huang. Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit? Kau pikir di depanmu ini tidak ada orang?" sindir Jeno

"Hei, nona. Kau tidak lihat di belakang itu seperti apa? Jika saja bis ini tidak penuh, aku juga tidak mau menempel padamu. Salah sendiri tubuhmu kecil dan kurus" ejek Renjun

Jeno hanya mencebik dan mendeathglare Renjun. Bukannya takut, Renjun malah balas mencebik pada Jeno. Karena baginya, deathglare Jeno itu imut, bukan menakutkan.

Saking asyiknya saling mencebik, tiba-tiba bis yang mereka tumpangi mengerem secara mendadak. Karena tubuhnya yang kurus, Jeno terpental ke depan dan hampir saja akan jatuh jika saja tidak ada lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Renjun yang hampir saja terjungkal segera meraih besi pegangan di atasnya dan menarik pinggang Jeno ke dalam dekapannya agar ia tak terjatuh juga.

Saat Jeno dan Renjun saling menolehkan kepalanya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Dapat Renjun lihat mata bening yang indah itu menatap terkejut padanya. Mata indah yang selalu ingin ia lihat, mata indah yang hanya boleh memantulkan bias dirinya. Wajah manis sedikit cantik yang menenangkan, hidung mancung yang mungil, bibir kecil dan tipis yang menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Tiba-tiba dapat ia rasakan organ di dada sebelah kirinya berdetak tak karuan. Ia berusaha keras menahan debaran gila tersebut dengan memasang wajah tenang seperti biasa.

" _Jantung sialan! Mengapa harus berdetak sekeras ini di saat genting? Bagaimana jika ia mendengarnya bodoh?"_ gerutunya dalam hati

Jeno merasa dejavu. Jeno kembali ditatap sedalam ini oleh Renjun. Dan Jeno kembali melihat sebuah kilatan perasaan di mata Renjun yang semakin nampak jelas. Jeno akui, Renjun terlihat tampan sekali. Dan lagi, Jeno juga merasa dejavu dengan debaran di dada sebelah kirinya dan perasaan hangat yang mengaliri tubuhnya dari tatapan mata itu.

" _Oh Tuhan, debaran dan perasaan apa lagikah ini?"_ batin Jeno

"Nak, kalian turun di halte ini kan?" tanya sang sopir pada Jeno dan Renjun

Jeno yang sadar lebih dulu melepas tangan Renjun di pinggangnya dan turun terlebih dahulu.

Renjun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan ikut turun menyusul Jeno.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, suasan canggung meliputi keduanya. Jeno berjalan di depan dan terus menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Renjun di belakangnya dan menatap punggung Jeno.

"Jeno-ya.." panggil Renjun

Jeno membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Renjun.

"Menurutmu, apakah mungkin seseorang jatuh cinta pada rivalnya?" tanya Renjun

"Entahlah, tapi yang seperti itu hanya ada di dalam drama saja. Memang ada apa?" tanya Jeno balik

"Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Renjun lagi

"Cinta itu memang aneh dan tak terduga. Kita takkan tahu kapan dan pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Terkadang, seseorang yang sangat kita benci begitu mengerti pada kita dan seseorang yang kita sayangi bisa saja mereka yang paling mudah menyakiti kita" jawab Jeno

"Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, apa kau percaya?" ujar Renjun

Jeno menatap Renjun tidak percaya. Seseorang, tolong sadarkan ia jika ini hanya mimpi? Batinnya.

Renjun berjalan mendekati Jeno dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jeno hanya diam saja. Jika memang ia berada dalam sebuah mimpi, ia tak ingin mimpi ini segera berakhir. Ia akui, pelukan Renjun membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Tapi, aku takut mengatakannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jeno. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Hatiku selalu berdebar jika melihatmu meski dari jauh. Aku tahu aku pengecut. Tapi setidaknya, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" ujar Renjun

Jeno hanya diam saja. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Renjun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Jeno agar ia dapat melihat. Dapat ia tangkap raut kebingungan di wajah manis anak itu.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan menunggumu meski kau sudah milik orang lain hingga hubunganmu dengannnya berakhir. Bahkan hingga aku matipun, aku akan tetap setia menunggumu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu" tenang Renjun

Jeno hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Renjun hanya tersenyum melihat kegugupan Jeno. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeno dan-

 _CHUP!_

Mengecup pipi Jeno singkat.

Jeno membulatkan matanya. Sungguh, ia terkejut dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini yang tadinya ia kira hanya mimpi. Namun, kecupan Renjun menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Kau harus segera pulang, atau kau mau kuantar?" tawar Renjun

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri. A-annyeong.." tolak Jeno gugup

Jenopun berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Renjun hanya tersenyum memandangi punggung Jeno yang semakin menjauh lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dimana ada pertemuan, maka disanalah ada perpisahan_

 _Namun, perpisahan bukan berarti semua berakhir_

 _Tapi, perpisahan adalah awal dimana pertemuan kedua terjadi_

 _Sebagai kesempatan pelepas rindu_

 _Serta akan menjadikan semuanya lebih indah dari sebelumnya_

Ini sudah dua hari sejak ujian sekolah berakhir, dan sudah sejak dua hari inilah Jeno tak bertemu Renjun. Harinya terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu meski ia sedang bersama sahabatnya. Karena kenyamanan yang pemuda itu berikanlah ia menjadi tak bisa lepas darinya. Jujur, ia rindu pemuda China itu.

"Jeno, kau sedang sakit? Mengapa kau hanya mengaduk makananmu? Atau itu tidak enak?" tanya Donghyuck khawatir

"A-ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memakannya kok. Ini juga enak" jawab Jeno kikuk

"Kau ada masalah, sayang? Daritadi kau melamun. Atau ini ada hubungannya dengan absennya Renjun dua hari ini?" tanya Jaemin

Jeno tertegun. Bagaimana bisa tebakan Jaemin tepat? Pikirnya.

"Jadi aku benar ya?" tebak Jaemin

"Astaga, Jeno sayang. Mengapa kau tak cerita pada kami? Kami sahabatmu" ujar Donghyuck

Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeno, ini gawat!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Mark

Jeno, Donghyuck dan Jaemin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark.

"Jeno, apa kau belum dengar kabar ini?" tanya Mark gusar

"Kabar apa, sunbae?" tanya Jeno penasaran

"Renjun akan kembali ke China, ke rumah orangtuanya. Maka dari itu ia absen selama dua hari untuk mengurus visa dan menyiapkan keberangkatannya" jawab Mark

Bagai mimpi buruk di siang hari. Jeno hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Tidak, ini pasti bohong? Batinnya. Mengapa Renjun tidak bercerita padanya?

Jeno langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya dan Mark. Ia tak memperdulikan teriakan mereka bertiga.

Jeno terus berlari menuju rumah seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Ia atur nafasnya sebentar dan mulai memencet bel rumah tersebut. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya seorang wanita setengah baya membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong haseyo, bibi. Apakah Renjun ada di rumah?" tanya Jeno

"Maaf, anak muda. Renjun sedang pergi. Ia bilang ia ingin ke taman. Apa kau mau menunggunya pulang atau menitip pesan untuknya?" jawab sang bibi

"Ah, begitu ya. Tidak perlu, bi. Aku pulang saja. Annyeong" pamitnya dan mulai berlari ke suatu tempat

Renjun tengah menikmati semillir angin siang yang terasa sejuk dengan merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan bawah pohon. Tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia pejamkan matanya, dan mulai mengenang saat itu, momen yang takkan ia lupakan.

"RENJUN.." teriak seseorang

Jeno tak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Tak ia pedulikan keringatnya yang bercucuran. Ia hanya berharap semoga Renjun belum beranjak dari sana.

Saat sampai di taman, dapat ia lihat seseorang yang ia cari tengah berbaring di bawah pohon. Pohon yang menjadi tempat pertama kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan saat ia harus berpisah dari lelaki itu.

"RENJUN.." teriaknya

Renjun menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui jika Jeno menghampirinya kemari. Iapun langsung bangun dari rebahannya.

"Jeno.." gumamnya

Dapat ia lihat Jeno tengah berlari ke arahnya dan-

 _PLAKK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipinya.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin meninggalkanku setelah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Bahkan disaat kita belum memulainya? Kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah kau berhasil mencuri hatiku? Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan sangat mencintaiku? Begitukah?" bentak Jeno

Renjun diam saja. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kepergiannya pada Jeno, namun ia takut Jeno kecewa. Tapi, ia juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini jika tak memberitahu Jeno.

"Kau, setelah kau membuatku nyaman. Setelah semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini, setelah semua hal yang kita lalui bersama, setelah aku mulai bisa mencintaimu juga, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja disini? Apa kau hanya berniat mempermainkanku? Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak hah?" murka Jeno dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya

Renjun menarik Jeno ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dekap erat pemuda manis itu. Ia tidak kuat melihat pemuda kesayangannya ini menangis, apalagi itu karena salahnya.

"Kau jahat. Kau sangat jahat. Aku membencimu" racau Jeno sambil memukuli dada Renjun

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sungguh, bukan maksudku ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan selalu disisimu sepanjang waktu. Namun, orangtuaku ingin aku kembali. Jika aku boleh egois, aku ingin tetap tinggal disini atau mungkin membawamu ikut bersamaku. Tapi, aku sadar aku tak boleh egois dengan mengorbankan kewajiban dan keluargamu disini. Maafkan aku" ujar Renjun sambil mengelus punggung bergetar Jeno dan mencium pucuk kepalanya

Perlahan, Jeno membalas pelukan Renjun tak kalah erat.

Semilir angin sore semakin terasa dingin. Namun, bukannya beranjak, Renjun dan Jeno masih tetap berada disana dengan Jeno yang bersandar di bahu Renjun dan Renjun yang memeluk pinggang Jeno dari samping. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati momen ini yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kenangan indah bersama.

"Jeno, apa kau tahu? Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku merasa ada sebuah musik yang indah mengalun di sekelilingku. Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang setiap aku melihatmu. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana kau tersenyum ramah pada siswa lain, bagaimana saat kau bercanda dengan dua sahabatmu, bagaimana wajah cemberutmu saat berpisah kelas dengan mereka, betapa seriusnya kau saat mengerjakan soal latihan dan ujian, dan bagaimana raut wajah kesalmu saat kau kalah dariku. Semua sudah kurekam diingatanku dengan baik. Awalnya kukira kau anak yang pendiam dan sulit didekati, namun ternyata kau anak yang ramah, baik dan sedikit sinis" ujar Renjun

"Aku memang anak yang baik. Aku 'kan hanya sinis padamu" cibir Jeno

Renjun hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban Jeno. Anak ini, meskipun akan berpisah tapi masih saja seperti ini padanya –pikirnya.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" pinta Renjun

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku, berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan percaya padaku, berjanjilah kau akan setia padaku, dan berjanjilah kau hanya mencintaiku dan selalu mencintaiku. Karena aku, sudah menjajikan pada diriku sendiri akan melakukan hal serupa hanya untukmu" ujar Renjun

"Berapa lama aku harus memegang janji itu?" tanya Jeno lesu

"Tidak lama, mungkin hanya 10 tahun" jawab Renjun

Jeno memandang tak percaya pada Renjun. 10 tahun? Yang benar saja? Dia pikir itu singkat? Batinnya.

"Ayolah, sayang. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama. Dalam waktu itu jika aku bisa mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku, aku akan kembali dan menikahimu. Aku janji" rajuk Renjun

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikan" cibir Jeno

"Baby.. Chagi-ah.." goda Renjun

"Baiklah, baiklah. Awas saja jika kau tidak menepati janjimu, akan kubakar perusahaan ayahmmu itu" kesal Jeno

Renjunpun menarik Jeno ke dalam sebuah pelukan lagi.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku besok? Besok aku akan berangkat" tanya Renjun

"Tidak bisakah jangan berangkat besok?" rajuk Jeno

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sungguh, aku sudah berjanji dan pasti akan menepatinya" tegas Renjun

Jeno hanya merengut dalam pelukan Renjun. Renjun itu, mengapa dia tak mengerti dirinya sih? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Renjun angkat wajah Jeno dari pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Jeno. Ia kecup kening kekasihnya itu cukup lama.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Jeno" ujar Renjun

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalan menuju bandara –mereka hanya berangkat berdua- Jeno terus memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah cenberut terus, kau mau cepat tua?" ledek Renjun

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali. Sudah akan berpisah masih sempat mengejekku" sinis Jeno sambil mendeathglare Renjun

"Makanya, ayo senyum.." ujar Renjun dan menarik kedua pipi Jeno

"Aish.." ringis Jeno sambil memegang tangan Renjun

"Selama aku di China, jangan berani-beraninya kau selingkuh ya. Aku sudah menugaskan beberapa mata-mata untukmu. Belajarlah lebih giat lagi agar kau menjadi si ranking 1. Jaga kesehatan dan istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku akan mengabarimu setiap hari jika ada waktu luang. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Renjun sambil bersiap-siap menuju pintu boarding pass

"Ya ya, baiklah tuan Huang yang pintar. Hati-hatilah di jalan" pesan Jeno

Renjunpun berjalan menuju pintu boarding pas dan melambaikan tangannya. Namun, baru tujuh langkah ia malah kembali ke arah Jeno dan-

 _CHUP!_

Mengecup bibir tipis nan manis Jeno singkat, kemudian berlari kembali menuju pintu boarding pass.

Jeno yang awalnya tertegun kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10 Tahun Kemudian..._

Seorang pemuda manis tengah memasuki sebuah gedung resepsi pernikahan sahabatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan untuk bertemu mereka.

"Donghyuck.. Jaemin.." sapanya

"Jeno-ya.." ujar sahabatnya dan mulai saling berpelukan

"Astaga, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kukira kau akan sibuk dengan artikel-artikel fashionmu itu" ujar Donghyuck

"Mana mungkin aku akan melewatkan hari bahagia sahabat-sahabat gilaku yang sayangnya sangat aku sayangi ini" celetuk Jeno

"Meskipun kami gila, tapi kami ini sahabatmu seumur hidup, bodoh" cibir Jaemin

"Ya ya, kalian adalah sahabatku seumur hidupku ini. Aku tak menyangka jika Mark sunbae benar-benar tak memilih salah satu dari kalian. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, hari ini ia akan menikahi kalian berdua sekaligus. Tapi, aku bersyukur, setidaknya sahabatku bahagia" ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum

"Itu tandanya Mark sunbae benar-benar mencintai kami berdua" ujar Donghyuck

"Lalu, kapan kau dan dia akan menyusul kami?" canda Jaemin

Jeno terdiam. Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka jika ditanyai seperti itu. Ia hanya kaget karena pertanyaan itu mendadak keluar pertama kalinya.

"Maaf, upacara pernikahan akan dimulai. Tolong semua bersiap" ujar sang WO

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera ke ballroom. Semoga kalian di berkati Tuhan selalu" ujar Jeno dan keluar dari ruangan

Setelah menempati tempat paling depan, Jeno mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia sedang menunggu balasan dari seseorang. Namun, ketika balasan yang ia tunggu telah ada, bukannya tersenyum malah wajah cemberut yang ia tunjukkan.

 _From: Huang Pabbo_

" _Maaf, aku tidak jadi pulang. Aku sibuk. Saranghae"_

Apa-apan dia? Setelah berjanji akan pulang, kemudian bilang sibuk? Apa maunya? Gerutu Jeno dalam hati.

Saking sibuknya menggerutu, hingga ia tak sadar ada seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu duduk sendirian itu menyebalakn. Maka dari itu, aku duduk disini. Tak apa 'kan?" tanya orang itu

Jeno terdiam sebentar, ia ingat suara ini. Ia tolehkan wajahnya pada orang tersebut yang rupanya-

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Terimakasih sudah terpesona padaku, nona" goda Renjun sambil mengerling jahil

Jeno hanya membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian kembali sibuk –pura-pura- dengan ponselnya dan mendumal tidak jelas.

"Aku tahu kau rindu padaku 'kan?" goda Renjun lagi

Dan Jeno semakin menggerutu.

Setelah resepsi berjalan lancar, kini saatnya acara melempar bunga. Banyak para gadis yang sudah menggerombol di depan dan berdesakkan. Jeno hanya menatap sebal para gadis di sampingnya –ia tadi sebagai pembawa cincin.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, lemparkan bunganya. 1.. 2.. 3.." ujar sang MC

Terlihat beberapa aksi dorong dan teriakan adri para gadis itu. Jeno yang hanya melamun saja tiba-tiba merasa ada sebuah benda yang mendarat di depan wajahnya.

"Wah, selamat anak manis. Kau berhasil menangkapnya" puji sang Mc

Jeno yang baru sadar jika itu adalah karangan bunga hnay tersenyum kikuk.

Renjun yang tadinya hanya duduk tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke depan memecah gerombolan para gadis itu.

Jeno yang melihat Renjun tengah merjalan ke arahnya hanya diam saja. Dapat ia lihat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

Saat tiba dihadapan Jeno, Renjun merogoh sessuatu di kantong celana. Ia buka kotak beludru tersebut dan nampaklah sebuah cincin dari emas putih dengan 3 permata berwarna biru di atasnya sambil berlutut di depan Jeno.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu 10 tahun lalu. Jika aku berhasil mengambil alih perusahaan ayahku dan akan kembali kemari untuk menikahimu. Dan sekarang, aku telah berhasil dan kemari untuk memenuhi janjiku. Lee Jeno, izinkanlah aku mengganti nama margamu menjadi nama margaku dan menjadikan kau sebagai istri juga ibu untuk anak-anakku. Will you marry me?" ujar Renjun

Ingin rasanya Jeno menagis, namun ia laki-laki jadi ia urungkan niatnya menangis dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Renjunpun memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Jeno lalu mengecupnya. Kemudian menarik pemuda tersebut dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Huang Jeno" ujar Renjun

"Jeongmal nado saranghae, Huang Renjun" balas Jeno

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Jeno tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk suami dan kedua anak tercintanya di dapur. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras hingga membuat ia berlari ke arah ruang tengah.

"Aku benci appa, aku benci songsaengnim, aku benci Jisung. Aku benci kalian semua" teriak seorang gadis kecil sambil bersidekap di sofa denga wajah cemberut

"Lami sayang, ada apa eum? Mengapa marah-marah?" tanya Jeno pada putrinya

"Eomma, aku benci Jisung dan songsaengnim. Aku juga benci appa" rajuk Lami sambil memeluk perut Jeno

"Eh, mengapa begitu sayng? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu" nasehatnya

Renjun baru saja memasuki rumahnya bersama Jisung –putranya- dan sudah mendapat tatapan bertanya sang istri.

"Aku sudah mencoba memberinya pengertian, sayang. Tapi, ia masih tidak terima" ujar Renjun

"Sekarang, coba Lami cerita pada eomma. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jeno

"Eomma, masa Lami hanya mendapat ranking 2? Padah, Lami saat mengerjakan ujian sudah bersungguh-sungguh. Sedangkan Jisung, ia bahkan tertidyrsaat mengerjakan. Tapi, mengapa Jisung yang ranking 1dan aku hanya ranking 2? Songsaengnim tidak adil!" ujar Lami

"Itu karena aku lebih pintar darimu, Lami manja.." ledek Jisung

"Eomma.." adu Lami pada Jeno

"Sebenarnya tadi songsaegnim mereka sudah menceritakan padaku mengapa seperti itu. Itu karena nomor urut Jisung lebih awal dari milik Lami. Maka dari itu, Jisung di ranking 1 dan Lami ranking 2. Aku sudah membujuknya dengan dalih karena Lami adalah seorang adik bagi Jisung, maka dari itu Jisung yang ranking 1 dan Lami ranking 2. Tapi Lami masih tidak terima" terang Renjun

Jeno hanya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dulu, ia dan sang suami juga seperti itusaat di sekolah menengah atas mereka. Ia yang hanya menjadi ranking 2 dan sang suami si ranking 1. Dan itu terulang pada dua anak kembar kesayangannya –meski hanya ank angkat.

Well, pepatah 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya; benar-benar nyata di keluarga Huang ini.

 **END**

 **Hay hay...**

 **Maafkanlah aku yang luaaama banget ga update FF karena lapi lagi error dan abis ke flash, jadi datanya hilang dan jadi ngetik ulang.. T_T**

Maafkan diriku yang comeback dengan membawa ff gaje bin absurd dengan genre family untuk pertama kalinya..

Happy reading...


End file.
